


Court Of Passion:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Court Of Passion: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Closet Sex, Closets, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Court House, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Date, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Jail, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Murder, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Prison, Punishment, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Testifying, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Zoie Brighton, A Genius ADA, who was prosecuting a big drug case, has met her match in  Commander Steve McGarrett, who was testifying for her, Will they raise the heat together?, or fizzle?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*





	

*Summary: Zoie Brighton, A Genius ADA, who was prosecuting a big drug case, has met her match in Commander Steve McGarrett, who was testifying for her, Will they raise the heat together?, or fizzle?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

Zoie Brighton, A Brilliant ADA, was making her way into the courthouse, & she was dressed impeccably, & she was ready to present her case, in a **_Drug Running/Murder_** Trial. Juan Dominguez, A Drug Lord/Mobster is standing trial for it. She is gonna nail his balls to the wall,  & serve a long sentence for it. She has a secret weapon, Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-O Taskforce, who is gonna help her make her case, & testify for her side.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was on his way to the courthouse, He was rebuilding his life, & he doing very well, keeping his ex out of his mind, His partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, had suggested on going on some dates, which he started, & it didn't amount to anything. But, He isn't gonna give up, For now, He is gonna make sure that the ADA is doing her job exactly to the book. The Former Seal was man enough, that he admits to being attracted to her a little bit. Actually, He thought that she was incredibly hot, He could imagine what she wears under her court attire, & he shivered, when thought of the possibility of nothing at all, or even naked.

 

Zoie saw Steve entering the room, she knows, that he has an effect on her, He knows it, The Bastard, she ignores the longing in her loins, telling her to fuck his brains out, & make him her guy. "Commander, Are you ready to do this ?", The Former Seal gave his confident smile, & said, "Born ready, If you ask nicely, You can see my assets", & left to take his seat. Zoie composed herself, & vowed that shell get him back later, But at the moment, she has a trial to get ready for, & win. But, She knew that she will have Steve's offer on her mind, on the brain, as she was trying to concentrate on her work, & job.

 

The Trial turned into a circus after awhile, The Defense was trying to hold on tight, to the shitty presentation they had made. "Objections" were thrown, Steve was pissed off that the defense were getting away with certain things. He began to be an asshole, & he knew if it pays off, then the trial will get back into place. Their murderer will get punished. As he predicted, The trial resumed without any further interruptions. Zoie hopes that she will get her conviction, & then go home. So, she could relax for awhile, & not think about anything else. Except, Enjoy her upcoming vacation, that will start the next day.

 

It was definitely a guilty verdict, Zoie couldn't believe that she actually pulled it off, & got justice once again, she knew that she had used her brains on this one, & she knew also that she owed some of the credit to McGarrett, & she hated to admit it, but his tactics saved the day. She felt like she has some stress to burn off, & she knew who she could do with it, & enjoy being with that person, in the process, & she won't feel an ounce of guilt doing it too. She _**will**_ make Commander Steve McGarrett hers, if it's the last thing she ever does.

 

The Naughty ADA decided to hide in the closet, & make sure she was in the right position to get Steve, she saw him making his way down the hall, & she grabbed him, & pulled him in, She gave him a bruising kiss, & it nearly took his breath away from him. "I am gonna show you my assets, & net worth, You don't even have to ask, **_Stud_** ", she wiggled eyebrows playfully, as she strips out of her clothing, It took the former seal to get with the program, & get out of his too. They were trying to touch every ounce of skin, that is available. But, It couldn't be done, cause they were kissing, & the need for breath, had became less important, Finally, They broke for air, & Zoie said this to him, with a dazzling smile.

 

"I wanted you, I wanted you for so long, You infuriated me, but you interest me, I fell so in love with you, & your body was a hot bonus", she said with a smirk, as she saw that Steve blushed at that, She was stroking him to the point, where he is almost over the edge. He gasped out, "I wanted you too, When you first stepped into the HQ, God, You were gorgeous then, You are hot now", She tickled his testicles, & penis, He was at her hands, & he doesn't even care, cause it is exactly where he wants to be, & be happy for once.

 

 

They were marking & claiming each other, along with the biting, They were matching rhythm for rhythm, & Zoie urged him on, by saying, "Oh, God, Steve, Babe, Give to me, Give to me hard & good", He did just that, & spanked her on the ass, which really turned her on. He was making a meal of her breasts, & nipples, & she moaned out pleasurably, which got her all hot & bothered. They were fucking the other's brains out, which was okay with both of them. They were spent, & they each had something to say to the other.

 

"I am falling in love with you, Zoie Brighton", Steve admitted to the beautiful lawyer, & she smiled, & said, "Likewise, Commander", & they shared one more kiss, & they quickly cleaned up, using some baby wipes that she supplied them, she gave a kiss to the tip of Steve's cock, which made him moan out in response, & she said with a smile, "How about dinner on me this week, Commander, huh ?, We will get to know each other better", The Five-O Commander finished getting dressed, & he turned around, & kissed her on the cheek, & said, "You are on", & then he left, Zoie was fanning herself, cause she was in a heated space, & being around a hot guy didn't help much, she composed herself, & finished dressing, & then she left, & went to enjoy the rest of her day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
